Listen to your doctor
by HouseNCameron
Summary: Well I suck at these, so give it a shot you never know you might like it. HouseCameron pairing because thats how it should be. I don't really know what else to say just go ahead and try it please.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:This is a little something that I've been working on. Don't worry I'm still working on Everyone likes a good puzzle, this story just wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. I have another chapter almost done, but I don't know if I will post it or not depends upon if you all like it or not.

Disclaimer: Not mine, too bad I really would love to have them. Maybe for my birthday.

* * *

Its not possible, they were careful. Very careful almost obsessive, when it came to protection. Cameron watched as the number three lit up above the door, only three more floors and she would be home. She knew House would be there waiting for her, House was a whole other story. How would she tell him? Would he be happy? She didn't even know if there was anything to tell yet. After being in a relationship with House for a year and living with him for over six months she still wasn't any closer to figuring him out.

Cameron began to run through the list of symptoms, unexplained weight gain, moodiness, morning sickness. Cameron placed an imaginary check mark next to each symptom, add to that the fact that she hadn't had her monthly "visitor" in three months. She barely had time to breathe, she didn't even notice she was late. Damn how could she have not realized it sooner, she was a doctor for crying out loud. Their case load had been crazy the past few months, they barely had time to sleep. They didn't get home from the hospital until after ten most nights and they were usually back at six or seven the next morning.

* * *

Things hadn't changed between them at work, he still gave her a hard time when she was wrong. No one even knew they were dating, except for Wilson he was the only one that knew the truth about their first date. That was until about a month after their first date when Stacey showed up at the hospital. Wanting House to take a look at her husband, House had agreed to help her. Deciding that Cameron must be rubbing off on him.

Stacey showed up at Houses place a few nights later supposedly wanting to 'talk' to him. To say she was shocked when Cameron opened the door would be an under statement. She hadn't said anything, the fact that Cameron was wearing one of Houses t shirts and nothing else spoke volumes. Stacey turned around and left without a word.

She found her voice the next day at the hospital, when she found Cameron with Chase and Foreman in the conference room next to Houses office. She walked in and asked Cameron how long she had been sleeping with House. Cameron told her it was none of her business before leaving the room. By lunch time it was all over the hospital, Cameron ended up hiding in Houses office to escape the constant questions.

* * *

Cameron stood in front of their front door, taking a deep breath she quickly opened the door. Cameron strode into the living room where House was laying on the couch watching TV. He looked up at her offering her a quick grin before going back to the TV.

"I'm pregnant! Well I think I am." Cameron began pacing back and forth waiting for Houses reaction. She didn't mean to just blurt it out like that, but she couldn't help it.

"I know you are," House said calmly from the couch watching her pacing stop abruptly in front of him.

"What do you mean you know I am?" Cameron asked whirling around to face him, watching as he slowly sat up on the couch. She knew he was putting his answer together so she waited.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out, I mean come on. I'm known all over the country for my skills as a doctor. It was easy your mood swings are all over the place, weight gain not that I mind, your giving Cuddy a run for her money the way your shirts have been fitting lately I almost had to cane an intern I caught staring the other day I guess he hadn't heard that your with me, I took care of that though." House replied with a small smile at the memory.

"Besides you've been up vomiting at six in the morning everyday for the past month. I was just waiting for you to figure it out," House replied before going back to watching the TV, he had known for about a month. He was just waiting for her to say something, he thought for sure she would figure it out when he switched out her multi vitamin for prenatal ones.

"I didn't think about it," Cameron sunk down onto the couch next to House resting her head against his shoulder. She needed to be near him feel connected to him before she asked her next question. "Are you ok with this? I mean we never really talked about having kids. Then again we never talked about moving in together and that worked out fine."

"I don't know I never really pictured myself as a father, but I know he will be unstoppable with your looks and my brains." House replied with a small grin wrapping his arm around her and pulling her in closer. Cameron let out a content sigh, things weren't perfect far from it, but she was happy and she knew House was too and in the end that's all that mattered.

"Its getting late, come on its time for bed." House slid out from under her, slowly standing up and offering her his hand to help her up. Cameron took his hand standing up and following him into their room. Quickly changing into a t shirt and shorts to sleep in, House did the same before they slid into bed. House switched off the light before wrapping his arm around her, letting his hand come to rest over the soft curve of her stomach.

* * *

TBC review and let me know what you think and if you want more. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well I'm just writing like crazy today, I hope you all enjoy it. I'm not a doctor so sorry if some of the stuff in this chapter isn't right.**

**Pairing: Basically House/Cameron, others make an appearance.  
Rating: Probably PG-13 I think, I'm not really sure.  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm just playing with them for a bit. **

* * *

The next afternoon Cameron lay on the exam table in one of the rooms in the clinic, letting House check her over. He decide that he was going to be her doctor, mostly because he didn't trust half of the ob-gyn's in the area and she didn't care to argue with him. She knew that he needed to feel in control. Even though this was one thing he had no control over and if it made him feel better she wasn't going to argue. She trusted him completely, and she knew that both her and their baby were safe. 

House had drawn her blood that morning for the pregnancy test, it was positive but then again he already knew that. After checking her temperature and her blood pressure, House pulled the ultra sound machine over.

"Lift your shirt and unbutton your pants," House instructed while he set up the ultra sound machine.

"Oh just like our first date," Cameron said with a smirk lifting up her shirt to expose her slightly curved stomach. House chuckled softly, after a year he really was starting to rub off on her.

Cameron watched Houses face for any sign that something might be wrong, as he moved the ultra sound wand over her stomach. He had the screen turned so that she couldn't see it, so she was left watching his face for a sign. Houses brow was knitted together in concentration, as he moved the wand over her stomach. His eyes were glued to the screen, his mouth dropped open into a little O. His hand came to a stop over her little fairy tattoo just to the right of her hip as he watched the screen, he chewed at his bottom lip for a moment. Before once again moving the wand his eyes never leaving the screen, once again he paused just to the left of the first spot.

"What?" Cameron asked craning her neck to try and see the screen.

"Looks like were going to need a bigger place, were having twins." House replied turning the screen towards Cameron.

"I always knew you were an over achiever," Cameron said with a small smile, unshed tears sparkling in her eyes. House turned the speakers on, and Cameron's tears began to fall as the room was filled with the soft thumping sound of the babies heartbeats.

House used his free hand to wipe away Cameron's tears, he tried not to cringe at the sappy gesture. He had seen thousands of ultra sounds over the years, delivered hundreds of babies. He knew this one was different though, as much as he wanted to stay the cranky old bastard he knew that part of it was starting to chip away. House leaned down softly kissing Cameron pausing for a moment to rest his forehead against hers, before pulling back and slipping back into doctor mode. Watching the screen as he took measurements, of the two small babies.

The echoing heartbeats was the only sound in the room as Cameron and House watched the screen. Each lost in their own thoughts, as they watched the small lives they created. They didn't even notice when Wilson came barging into the room.

"Cuddy said you had better be in here with a patient or she would…" Wilson trailed off when he saw who House was with and what he was doing. Wilson froze in the doorway, his eyes darting between Cameron and House then finally settling on the small screen that they both seemed to be enthralled with. His ears perked up when it finally registered what he was seeing and now hearing.

"Close the damn door," House barked at Wilson before turning back to Cameron, moving the ultra sound wand to get a better view. The last thing he needed was the whole damn hospital knowing, before they had a chance to digest the news.

"What's going on?" Wilson asked closing the door before moving in to get a better view of the screen. His eyes growing almost to the size of a fifty cent piece when he saw that there was two. "Your pregnant?" Wilson looked back to the monitor making sure the image on it was really coming form Cameron. He knew how much House enjoyed screwing with people and he wouldn't put it past him for the whole thing to be some sort of practical joke.

"Is that what its called thanks for the diagnosis, I don't know what we would of done with out your help" House replied his voice dripping with sarcasm before wiping the ultra sound gel off of Cameron's stomach, and printing up a couple of the ultra sound pictures, while making a few notes in her chart. Wilson rolled his eyes turning to Cameron, knowing she would be the only one to give him a straight answer.

"How far along are you?" Wilson asked looking her over, wondering how he hadn't figured it out sooner. He let his eyes roam over her body taking in the small changes, the slight bulge of her stomach, and her chest looked like she had gone up at least two cup sizes. Wilson looked away quickly knowing House would cane him for sure if he caught him staring at her chest. He would definitely have to ask him about the small fairy tattoo she had just to the right of her bellybutton.

"I'm about twelve weeks along," Cameron replied looking at the small picture in her hand that House had just handed to her.

"You can put your shirt down now, I'm sure Wilson's enjoyed the show." Cameron rolled her eyes at House. Pulling her shirt down over her stomach, and snapping the top button of her jeans.

"How long have you known?" Wilson asked wondering just how long they had kept this a secret. He was still annoyed that he hadn't figured it out sooner.

"About a month," House replied flopping down on the stool next to Cameron, while he finished making notes in her chart.

"Since last night," Cameron replied with a slight blush, she was a little embarrassed that House figured it out before she did.

"Wait, you knew before she did?" Wilson asked not bothering to wait for a reply, it was House of course he figured it out first. "Isn't it normally the other way around?"

"Since when have I ever done anything the normal way," House replied with a smirk using his cane to pull himself up off of the stool.

"I don't know what to say,"

"Well usually in this type of situation you would say congratulations,"

"Right sorry, congratulations I really am happy for you two,"

"Sorry, I didn't have time for lunch." Cameron explained when House and Wilson turned to her after hearing the loud rumble her stomach let out.

"Come on Wilson is going to buy us dinner," House said heading out the door Wilson and Cameron followed suit.

"I am?" Wilson asked arching his eyebrows, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Of course you are, I need to save my money what with the growing family and all." House replied ignoring the inquiring looks from the nurses and Cuddy who was standing off to the side. She wasn't exactly ease dropping, but the words 'growing family' caught her attention.

"Right, because I make so much more than you." Wilson placed his hands on his hips waiting for Houses reply. He was more than willing to buy them dinner, but this was their game that they played.

"Yeah cancer being the big money maker that it is,"

"I'm paying now will you two quit your bitching so we can go eat." Cameron snapped before Wilson could respond, heading off towards the door not really caring if they followed or not.

"Now look what you did," House said shaking his head at Wilson before following after Cameron.

"You're the one that got her pregnant," Wilson muttered following after them, this was going to be one long lunch.

* * *

TBC, review and let me know what you think 


	3. Chapter 3

The next part for you enjoy.

* * *

Thirteen weeks had passed since Cameron's pregnancy was confirmed. They hadn't made a big deal of telling the whole hospital in fact they only told Wilson, Cuddy, Foreman and Chase. It wasn't that they weren't happy they just didn't want it to add to the gossip mill.

That was all over when Cameron started to show, the first one to notice was Stacey, of course. She had been watching Cameron like a hawk for awhile trying to figure out what it was that was different about her. Until one day when Cameron was reaching for something on the top shelf in her office causing her shirt to pull tight over her expanding stomach. Stacey just happened to be walking by at the time, Cameron turned in time to see Stacey's stunned face. She offered her a tight lipped smile before heading off down the hall.

Cameron was making her way through the mall heading towards the toy store where she had left House while she went clothes shopping. She had grown out of most of her clothes, and House wasn't willing to share his anymore. She found him waiting by the door with his free hand full of bags that he supposedly bought for the babies.

She couldn't help but love his excitement, he had talked her into buying a house a few weeks after the first ultra sound. It didn't really come as a surprise to her that he would want to buy a house. They had already discussed getting a new place, someplace bigger where they could create new memories instead of living the shadows of the past. Cameron's words of course, House just wanted a backyard with a pool and Jacuzzi.

Now they were just waiting to move in, it was a fairly large house. Four bedrooms three bathrooms and a large den, that would probably end up being a play room. With a large screened in heated pool and Jacuzzi. The house was in the suburbs so to speak, but there wasn't any of those crazy nuts telling you what color to paint your mailbox or what kind of fence you could have.

"What did you get?" House asked looking like kid on Christmas, as he looked through her bags for anything besides clothes. "Clothes, clothes oh and look more clothes." House muttered adding her bags to his pile.

"That's what we came for, what did you get?" Cameron asked eyeing House's bags most of them were from the toy store.

"Stuff. Come on, I know you're hungry by now," House knew the mention of food would distract her from just about anything at this point.

"Mmm yeah, lets go the food court. I'm in the mood to mix and match," Cameron said excitedly her mind already coming up with all of the wonderful concoctions she could create to satisfy her cravings.

"When aren't you," House muttered following along after her happy that his plan had worked. He didn't want her to find the small bag from the jewelry store that he had hidden in with the toys and ruin her surprise. That and he was too nervous to think about her finding it right now.

* * *

A few days later Cameron sat in the conference room listening as House rattled off their patents newest symptoms. She was too distracted by the intense almost crushing pain that radiated from her back and across her stomach. House's words all seemed to blur together as her pain intensified, Cameron called out to House just as another wave of pain hit her.

"Greg?" It came out weaker than she would have liked, but the use of his first name got Houses attention instantly. He turned around to see Cameron clutching her stomach, her features drawn together in pain. House took two large steps and was at her side in an instant the pain in his leg not even registering.

House began barking orders at Foreman and Chase before turning his full attention to Cameron. Little beads of sweat were breaking out on her forehead, as she tried to catch her breath around the pain. Cameron let out a shaky breath as the pain subsided, closing her eyes for a moment.

"Alison open your eyes for me," Houses voice broke slightly, which he quickly tried to cover with a slight cough.

"Its to soon, I should have listened to you. You told me to take it easy, but I was to busy trying to do it all and now our babies are going to suffer." Cameron rattled out in one breath, unshed tears glistening in her eyes as she looked up at House.

"Listen to me, you are going to be fine and so are the little munchkins," House sat in the chair next to Cameron pulling her against him, Cameron wrapped her arms around his middle resting her face against his chest as she let her tears fall. He couldn't think about what might happen if the twins were born now. They were both doctors and knew the chances of survival for a baby born at twenty five weeks, let alone twins.

Foreman and Chase arrived a few minutes later with a wheel chair, after securing a room for Cameron on the maternity floor. They both abruptly stopped just inside the room. Cameron and House had been together for over a year, they kept it all outside of the hospital. It was rare sight to see Cameron and House touch let alone clinging to each other the way they were.

"Your chariot awaits," Foreman announced trying to lighten the mood, Cameron smiled against Houses chest before pulling back. The pain had subsided, so Cameron was able to move to the wheel chair fairly easily.

* * *

A few hours later Cameron was laying in her hospital bed with two fetal monitors strapped to her stomach. Her head was pounding a side effect of the drugs she was given to stop her labor, but she refused to close her eyes. Instead she watched the babies heart rates for any change, they had managed to stop her labor with a combo of drugs, but the drugs had there own side effects.

"How are you feeling?" Cameron looked up to see House heading towards the bed with

Foreman and Chase in tow. Cameron offered a small shrug in reply before turning her attention back to the monitor. Silent tears were streaming down her cheeks, she didn't bother with wiping them away. She was to busy trying to figure out where she went wrong, what she had done that had caused her to go into labor so early.

She was so preoccupied with her own thoughts that she didn't hear House move closer to the bed. She didn't even notice him until he was lifting her shirt. He motioned Foreman over, who was pushing an ultrasound machine that House had, "borrowed" from one of the other rooms. House slipped the fetal monitors off of her, handing them to Foreman in exchange for the ultra sound gel and wand.

"Lets see how the munchkins are doing," House moved the ultra sound wand over Cameron's stomach as the screen came to life with a grainy black and white image. Much like the first ultra sound House kept the screen turned away from Cameron, wanting to shield her from any bad news.

"Looks like I can look forward to three more months of getting kicked in my side while I'm trying to sleep," House grumbled, turning the screen around for Cameron to see. She knew it just his way of saying the twins would be fine.

"You could always sleep on the couch," Cameron offered grinning up at House, she couldn't keep from laughing at the crestfallen look that passed over his face at the suggestion. Her laughter quickly died away with a swift kick from one of the babies , one of their little feet visible on the right side of her stomach.

"See? Jeeves is on my side," House pointed out, wiping the ultrasound gel off of Cameron's stomach and handing the wand back to Foreman, "I bet Wooster here is on my side too, aren't you?" House asked patting the other side of Cameron's stomach and receiving a kick in reply.

"House are you still on that kick?" Wilson asked having heard what House said from the door way.

"Yes, and its not a 'kick' they are perfectly good names," House defended his choice in names sending a glare in Wilson's direction, before turning back to Cameron's stomach to fasten the fetal monitors back into place. They weren't totally out of the woods yet.

"Greg wants to name the twins after two guys on one of his favorite shows," Cameron explained to Foreman and Chase who were watching House like he was some sort of escaped psychiatric patient. Not that this was anything new, but Cameron figured she might as well help them out when she could.

"You have to admit Jeeves and Wooster House has a nice ring to it," House tried to persuade Cameron to let him name the twins.

"Oh yeah it just rolls off your tongue, do you want your kids to get beat up in school?" Wilson asked shaking his head slightly at Houses odd choice in names.

"Oh yeah like having a normal name kept you safe," House quipped sliding into the chair next to Cameron's bed. "What do you say I name this set you can name the next?" House asked nudging Cameron with his elbow.

"I tell you what you gain forty pounds, and then have to push something the size of a watermelon out your…"

"And on that note I think we will be going," Wilson interrupted Cameron before she could say what they all knew was coming. He quickly ushered Foreman and Chase from the room offering House a sympathetic smile before closing the door.

* * *

TBC Review and let me know what you think. 


	4. Chapter 4

Just a quick warning my rating goes up a bit for this chapter so beware.

* * *

A few hours later Foreman came looking for House, regarding their patient a fifteen month old toddler with a high fever, and skin rash. The child taken a turn for the worse, she had a seizer and was now unresponsive. He didn't want to bother House especially after everything that had happened with Cameron, but he was at a loss as for what to do next.

Pausing in front of the door to Cameron's room he wasn't sure if he should knock or just go in. Deciding it would be better to just go in and not run the risk of waking her up if she was already sleeping. Foreman slid the door open and stepped into the room closing the door behind him. He stopped just inside the door letting his eyes adjust to the darkened room, the only light was coming from the TV a late night airing of the Simpson's. Scanning the room he found House with Cameron curled up against him in the bed. His hand was resting against her exposed stomach, just below the heart monitor.

"Can I help you Dr. Foreman?" Foreman almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of House's voice, he could have swore he was asleep.

"I uh," Foreman cleared his throat before continuing not letting House get to him. "Our patient had a seizure when her fever spiked, she hasn't woken up yet." Foreman tried to hide his discomfort, by shifting a few papers around in the patients file. He couldn't look at House the same way when he had Cameron curled up in his arms, stroking her bare stomach.

"Take her off of the steroids, up her dosage of acetaminophen, and put her on a saline drip. Now if you don't mind, I was sleeping before you came in and started gawking at me," that wasn't really the truth, he hadn't been sleeping far from it in fact. He was thinking about his first date with Cameron he wasn't really sure why, but the small jewelry box in his coat pocket might have something to do with it.

"Alright," Foreman muttered heading out the door.

"Keep me updated," House called out just before the door closed. His mind drifted back to that night over a year ago now, but it felt like it was yesterday.

* * *

He had taken Foreman's advice and been an ass. He should have known Cameron wouldn't buy it, she had sat in her chair for all of five seconds before she had called him on the bullshit he had just spouted off at her. Then she had taken his hand and pulled him out of his chair, House threw a few bills down on the table, before Cameron pulled him towards the door. She wasn't willing to let her one night with him go down like this, so she had dragged him back to his car. Sticking her hand out for the keys, he reluctantly handed them over to her, and slipped slipping into the passenger seat next to her.

Cameron pulled the car out of the parking lot a little faster than House would of liked, grinning when he muttered something about crazy woman drivers under his breath. She quickly made her way down the street pulling into another parking lot a few minutes away.

"McDonalds?" House asked when Cameron pulled into the drive thru line.

"Now you can't say I didn't feed you,"

They ordered their food, a quarter pounder with cheese value meal for Cameron and a big and tasty meal for House. With food in hand Cameron set out on the road again while House happily munched away on his fries occasional offering her one.

Cameron drove to a small park that was hidden from the road, she grabbed the bag of food before getting out. She waited patiently by the back of the car for House to catch up to her.

"You know if your taking me in here to kill me, someone will notice. Wilson comes over every once and a while to make sure I'm still alive." House half mumbled to himself as he followed Cameron into a patch of the woods.

"Come on, we're almost there," Cameron replied to his complaining as she maneuvered through the woods towards their destination. Carefully avoiding any areas where there might be tree roots that would trip House.

"Almost there…that would help if I knew where 'there' was…" House mused just as they stepped through the brush and into an open area, the moon light reflecting off of the small lake. Cameron quickly laid out the blanket she had grabbed from his trunk, and set up their food before offering House a hand in sitting down.

"We left one of the best restaurants in Princeton to eat McDonald's on the ground in the dark?" House asked, refusing her hand and lowering himself down to the ground next to her, stretching his legs out in front of him.

"Yes," Cameron answered afraid that her plan had back fired and he was just trying to come up with a way to get his keys back.

"Good, just checking," House said simply. As he dug into his burger, he took his time to look around at the place that she had all but kidnapped him to bring him to. It was a small clearing in the middle of the woods with a lake…well, more like a pond, off to the side.

He looked back over at Cameron she seemed to be almost glowing. He quickly looked away unable to see her like that, he was suppose to be an ass and scare her away not sit out in the woods under the moon light with her. And he definitely wasn't supposed to be thinking about whether or not they would get caught if he decided to forego the miserable bastard that was in his head and have his way with her right then and there.

After finishing his food House lay back on the blanket staring up at the sky it was safer than looking at Cameron. At least he thought it was, until he felt her rest her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her, thoughts racing through his head as to what he should do. It was the smart thing to just push her off. He should push her off. His brain told his arm to push her off, but it didn't listen. Instead, it wrapped around her and pulled her in closer.

She raised her head up slightly to look at him, and deciding to just throw caution to the wind. She leaned down over him gently brushing her lips over his, pulling back slightly to watch his reaction.

When he didn't push her away or run screaming for the car, ok well limp, she took it as a good sign. But he wasn't exactly responding, either. Cameron decided to ignore that part. Leaning down to capture his lips again, there wasn't anything gentle about this kiss. Her lips demanding and unwavering as she shifted in closer, her upper torso resting on top of his.

House's other hand slid down her back and to her hip, pulling her body flush against his. His lips broke away from hers when his body demanded air, and his lips and tongue made a wet trail from her mouth to her ear. He nibbled softly where her neck met her shoulder, her soft moan egging him on.

His mind was screaming at him to stop, that this wasn't right. That he would only end up hurting her, and he would leave her broken and bitter just like him. However all rational thought left him as she shifted her body, he couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips as she brought their bodies into more intimate contact. At that moment he needed her more than his next dose of Vicodin.

His hand left her hip and retreated up her back as he claimed her lips once again. He made quick work of her zipper, pausing slightly before moving the offending garment out of the way of his eager hands. She quickly freed him of his tie, her fingers stumbling over the small buttons of his shirt. She struggled with it for a few moments before giving up and just giving it one hard yank sending the buttons flying.

"Awfully impatient now, aren't we, Dr. Cameron?" House murmured against her lips, Cameron didn't bother replying. She was too distracted by House's hands slipping under her dress.

When they finally came together it wasn't perfect, but it wasn't suppose to be. Everything else seemed to slip away for the moment nothing else mattered, there wasn't any repercussions for their actions. They were simply two people finding a little bit of happiness in a fucked up world. They both tumble over to the edge together desperately clinging to one another.

"I never knew you were such an Exhibitionist," House murmured breathlessly awhile later, pushing Cameron's sweat soaked hair out of her face.

"What can I say? You bring it out in me," Cameron replied placing a kiss against the side of his neck before moving off of him. Grabbing her dress before tossing House his clothes, she didn't want to get caught in a compromising position.

After that night they had decided not to tell anyone what really happened instead they kept their reply's short and simple and changed the subject as fast as possible. Whenever anyone asked how their date went. Of course Wilson had figured it out a few days later, but he wasn't going to say anything.

* * *

House was brought back to the present by an insistent kicking against his side. He wasn't kidding about the twins keeping him awake. It wasn't a totally uncomfortable feeling, especially not after everything that happened today he actually welcomed it. It was a nice reminder that his munchkins where still tucked away safe and sound right where they should be. Not that he would ever admit that out loud.

Cameron woke up the next morning alone in bed. Looking around the room she spotted House's spare game boy and I pod on the table next to her bed, there was a note sitting on top of them. _In case you get bored. G. _Cameron smiled at the sweet gesture, before pushing aside the blanket to get up. She was only aloud to get out of bed to go to the bathroom and that was it. She quickly took care of business and headed back to bed, she hadn't even been on complete bed rest for a day and she was already sick of it. She wasn't the type of person that could just lay around and do nothing, but if it would keep her babies safe then it would be worth it.

She picked up the I pod flipping through the list of songs, she wasn't really in a music mood so she sat it down and opted for TV instead. Flipping through the channels she came across a rerun of viva la bam. She loved that show House had turned her on to it a few months ago, and she had been hooked ever since. Cameron curled up against the pillow House had used the night before. She didn't have very many cravings, but House's scent was something she couldn't get enough of. Hell she couldn't get enough of House in general.

* * *

TBC Reveiw and let me know what you think 


	5. Chapter 5

Well this is the next chapter I wanted to get it out before school started.

* * *

Later that day Cameron was curled up on her hospital bed listening to "Best of You" by the Foo fighters on House's ipod. She had the volume turned up loud enough for the song to drift out into the empty room. Her fingers tapping along with the song against her stomach, she closed her eyes letting the music wash over her. She wasn't really tired, but she didn't really have anything else to do. A nap seemed like her best option.

She didn't hear Foreman knocking on the door, or see him cautiously pop his head into the room. Once he saw that she was decent he opened the door all of the way guiding the white board that Chase was pushing into the room. He wasn't really sure what they were doing, he was just following along with what House had told him to do.

Cameron opened her eyes a few minutes later to find Foreman and Chase sitting by her bed watching TV. Reaching over to the table she stopped the ipod before pulling the headphones from her ears. Looking around the room for House she came across the white board, she figured Foreman and Chase must have brought it in with them.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Cameron asked breaking their attention away from the TV.

"House told us to meet him here," Chase replied with a slight shrug before turning back to the episode of cops he was watching.

"Well where is House then?" Cameron asked trying to figure out why her hospital room was turning into House's conference room. She was very grateful at that point that House had gotten her a pair of scrubs to wear instead of one of those horrible hospital gowns.

"He's in with the patient,"

"He never sees patients, why is he in with this one?" Cameron asked no one in particular, House always seemed to find a way to surprise her.

"Because babies are just so damn cute," House replied from the doorway before limping over to the bed holding a bag of food in his left hand. Cameron was almost drooling when she smelled what was in the bag.

"Yes its for you, now eat and stop drooling." House stated pulling a burger from the bag and handing it to her.

"I love you," Cameron murmured happily around a mouth full of her burger.

"Are you talking to me or the burger?" House asked pulling a Ruben and another burger for Cameron out of the bag.

"Depends, did you remember the chocolate?" House pulled a Hershey's bar out of his coat pocket, chuckling softly when Cameron quickly snatched it from his hand.

"Here's your lunch, you better eat it before Cameron finishes hers," House tossed the bag of food to Foreman, who took out his food before passing it over to Chase.

"So what's the chocolate bar for?" Chase asked watching Cameron break the bar up into little pieces.

"Its for my burger," Cameron answered in a "duh" tone of voice, before sticking a few pieces of chocolate on her burger. Chase scrunched up his nose in a look of disgust as he watched Cameron polish off the rest of her burger.

"So how's April doing?" Cameron asked once both of her burgers were gone. She had grown quite fond of the little girl even though she was sick, she always seemed to be smiling.

"Ahh, well that's the point of our little lunch here. The boys can't seem to figure out what's wrong with her so I thought I would give you a shot." House moved over to the whiteboard, sliding it over in front of the bed. He quickly wrote down the patients list of symptoms, before turning to Cameron and the rest of the team with an expectant look.

"Come on people what are we missing here?" House asked hooking his cane against the side of the whiteboard. They had finally figured out that it was an allergic reaction to an herbal supplement that her mother was taking, that was being passed to her through her breast milk. Cameron was the one that had put it all together. House sent Foreman and Chase to take care of the patient after he was called back to the clinic by Cuddy.

* * *

Stacey had been wandering around the maternity ward for about twenty minutes trying to find Cameron's room. She didn't want to ask anyone where her room was, she had already fed the rumor mill enough. She just wanted to pop her head in and make sure she was okay. It wasn't that she cared about Cameron, but she did care about House and she knew how much Cameron meant to him.

She knew House loved Cameron probably more than he ever loved her, and Cameron had to love him to have gone through all of the crap that House put her through. She knew better than anyone how hard he worked to keep people out, Cameron seemed to be the only one that was able to break through to him after the infarction.

Peaking her head around the corner she saw House, Foreman and Chase leaving one of the rooms. She quickly ducked into an empty room to keep them from seeing her, she didn't feel like having to explain herself to House. Besides, he probably wouldn't let her get within ten feet of Cameron's room, after the way she had acted when she found out about their relationship and Cameron's pregnancy. She knew that she had acted like a jealous fool, but she couldn't help herself. Yes she had moved on and she was happy with her husband, but there was still that part of her that saw Greg as hers and no one else's. She now realized just how selfish she was being. She still loved him, but she didn't want to be with him. If Cameron made him happy then that's what mattered.

Figuring she was in the clear she peaked her head out the door, checking to make sure no one was in the hall. She didn't see anyone in the hallway so she quickly crossed over to Cameron's room. This was the tricky part. She didn't want to upset her, but she wasn't planning on saying anything to upset her. So she quickly opened the door slipping inside before she lost her nerve.

"If your looking for Greg he's not here," Cameron made a point of using his first name, she didn't want Stacey to think she wasn't on the same level with House that she was. She couldn't help but be on guard around her.

"Actually I was looking for you," Stacey stated as calmly as possible, she tried to ignore the hostility in Cameron's voice. She knew she probably wasn't her favorite person, but she wanted to move past that.

"What can I do for you?" Cameron asked as she shifted on the bed to sit up, she just wanted to get rid of her as soon as possible.

"How are you and the baby doing? I know you had a bit of a scare."

"I'm fine and so are the _babies_," Cameron emphasized the word babies, not very many people knew they were having twins. So she figured it would be a good way to throw her off balance.

"Babies?" Stacey asked a bit perplexed, she didn't think that Greg would have kept something like that from her. Then again they weren't exactly on the best terms lately.

"Yeah twins," Cameron replied with a smile her hand going instinctively to her stomach.

"Well Greg's dad is a twin so I guess they run in his family,"

"Yeah he mentioned that after we found out," Cameron offered Stacey a small smile she wasn't really all that bad of a person. Besides, there was still so much that she didn't know about House, it might help to have Stacey as a friend. Well maybe not a friend but at least someone she could talk to. Even if she didn't trust her.

"So have you picked out any names yet?" Stacey asked taking a seat in one of the chairs next to Cameron's bed. She was slowly starting to relax, Cameron seemed to be open to talking to her at least she hadn't kicked her out.

"Well, Greg wants to name them Jeeves and Wooster,"

"Why on earth would he pick those names?"

"Their the main characters on one of his favorite TV shows." Cameron replied, she was happy that she knew at least one thing about House that Stacey didn't. She tried not to think of it as a competition, but she just couldn't help it.

"That sounds like Greg. You're not going to let him are you?"

"Not for their first names, but maybe their middle ones." Cameron replied pulling back the covers and sitting with her feet hanging off the bed. She was a bit dizzy when she first stood up from laying down all day long. "I'll be back in just a minute the babies seem to be playing soccer with my bladder." Cameron said as she slowly got up from the bed, and waddled into the bathroom.

* * *

House walked into Cameron's room with her release papers. He knew she was dying to go home. He came to an abrupt stop just inside the room when he saw Stacey sitting in a chair by the bed and Cameron wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Where's Cameron?" House asked walking over to the bed, he made a quick check of the room for any signs of a struggle.

"She's in the bathroom," Stacey stated trying not to let Greg bother her, she really wasn't planning on him finding her in here like this. She could see that he was trying to figure out why she was here and what she wanted. She was just about to answer his unspoken question when Cameron came out of the bathroom. She didn't miss the way her face lit up when she saw House leaning against her bed.

"Are you ready to go home?" House asked holding up her release papers.

"Dear God yes. I thought I was going to go insane if I had to stay here another day."

"You are still on bed rest and you are only aloud out of bed for trips to the bathroom." House reminded her, even though he knew how much it was killing her to be stuck in bed.

"I know, now come on. I can't wait to get out of these scrubs, I never thought I could miss my clothes so much."

"Foreman's bringing a wheelchair by so you might as well sit back down until he gets here," House stated patting the bed next to him, Cameron slowly lowered herself back onto the bed.

"I think I should probably get going. Alison don't forget my offer, I meant it." Stacey said standing up and heading towards the door.

"I won't, thanks," Cameron called out before the door closed.

"What offer? Does she want us to be swingers? Because that wouldn't really be an even trade. I mean come on have you seen Mark?" House asked scrunching up his face in a look of disgust at the thought.

"No she didn't ask us to be swingers. Although I find it slightly disturbing that you have put that much thought into it." Cameron murmured as she scooted back on the bed resting lightly against House's side, she couldn't resist the urge to be touching him in some way when ever he was around.

"What? I get bored, weird things pop into my head. So what was her offer?" House asked lifting his arm for her to scoot under, his hand finding its way to her stomach.

"She just told me I could call her if I needed anything, she knew that you would be busy at the hospital." Cameron tried not to let on that she didn't trust Stacey any further than she could throw her.

"Well, now wasn't that nice of her," House replied with his usual dose of sarcasm. Stacey knew how to play people and even though he knew Cameron could take care of herself. He couldn't help but worry that Stacey had some sort of ulterior motive.

* * *

House made his way thru the hospital as quickly as he could, occasionally stopping to wait for Foreman to catch up. He was slowed down a bit by the fact that he was pushing Cameron in the wheelchair. House stopped in front of the elevator jabbing the down button with his cane. He couldn't wait to get out of the hospital, he had spent the past two days answering questions about how Cameron was doing. He was trying to leave without having to deal with anyone else but the elevator wasn't helping.

"Cameron how are you doing?" House turned around with a groan to find that Wilson was now waiting with them for the elevator. He jabbed the down button a few more times hoping they wouldn't be spotted by anyone else.

"Good, I'm glad I'm finally getting out of here." Cameron replied ignoring House's insistent tapping of his cane against the elevator doors.

"Shouldn't these things be faster, this is a hospital for crying out loud." House muttered before jabbing the down arrow with his cane once again.

"House stop before you break it," Cameron said grabbing his cane to keep him from whacking the elevator again.

"Can I have my cane back now? I know how much you love the hardwood but I kind of need it." Cameron rolled her eyes handing House his cane so he could get into the elevator.

* * *

TBC review and let me know what you think 


	6. Chapter 6

This is the final chapter to this story, thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. Thanks to my beta houseluvr for her help with getting this put together.

* * *

Twelve weeks later

Alison was working on getting the massive amount of baby supplies that had been delivered put away. She had waited longer than most people would to get the basic necessities. She just couldn't bare to think what would happen if she went into pre-term labor again and the babies didn't make it. She didn't want to have to come home to a nursery full of supplies that she would have to get rid of. She had waited until she made it to 34 weeks before she allowed herself to start on the nursery. Now at 37 weeks it was almost done and the babies were due any day.

She had invited Foreman and Chase to Thanksgiving dinner, when she found out that they didn't have any where else to go. She felt guilty because they were on call even though Thanksgiving was suppose to be her holiday.

"Why do they have to come?" He asked in his best five year old voice, he could be a real child when he didn't get his way.

"Because its Thanksgiving and they don't have anywhere else to go." She explained for the hundredth time that day. She reached for another pack of onesies to unpack and dump in the hamper.

"I'm sure Denny's is open,"

"They are not going to Denny's, they are coming here for dinner."

"Fine, but that doesn't mean I have to talk to them. That's what Wilson is coming for."

"Please behave …." She was cut off by the soft melody of their door bell. House muttered something unintelligible as he hoisted himself up out of his chair.

"Oh goody they're here," House muttered dropping back into his seat as Alison passed him on her way to the door.

"Hey guys did you have any trouble finding the place?" Alison asked with a warm smile, that clearly said I'm happy you're here even if House isn't.

"Nah we rode with Wilson," Foreman answered wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug, well as tight as he could around her stomach.

"Well come on get in here before you let out all of the heat," House yelled from the living room, causing Alison to roll her eyes before shutting the door.

"Its really coming down out there," Chase said hanging his coat on the rack, before following the others into the living room. Alison pulled back the curtains to look out the large picture window in their living room gasping softly when she saw just how hard it was snowing. There was at least four feet of snow on the ground and at the rate it was falling the roads would be closed within the hour.

* * *

After the dinner had been consumed and clean-up lorded over by House, Alison went to lay down for an afternoon nap. She was woken up a short time later as the first wave of contractions hit her. She slowly made her way down the hallway, grateful that her contractions had stopped for the moment. She quietly made her way into the living room. Where House and the boys were watching what seemed like the fifth football game that day. Well House was watching the game, the rest of them were sleeping. The roads had been closed a few hours ago, leaving them no choice but to have a sleepover. House didn't seem to notice her until she was curling up against his side, letting her head rest against his chest.

"I thought you were taking a nap," He didn't look away from the game, simply adjusted his arm for her to fit under it.

"I couldn't sleep." She carefully left out the reason why she couldn't sleep, the roads were closed so it wasn't like they could go to the hospital anyways.

She was just starting to doze off when the next contraction hit her. She buried her face in his chest trying to remember to breath as she waited for it to pass.

"Alison?" His hand moved up to tuck her hair out of her face. His heart dropping to his stomach when he saw her face lined with pain and the way she was clutching her stomach.

"Its ok, take slow deep breaths" it didn't take a genius to figure out what was happening.

"Mmm I changed my mind I don't want to do this anymore." Alison murmured her voice muffled by his chest, after her contraction had subsided.

"I think it's a bit late for that," House said in his sarcastic way to hide his nervous thoughts about the babies.

"I guess my plan to get through child birth with lots of drugs is pretty much shot." She said half to herself lifting her head to look at him. Searching his eyes for some sort of reassurance that everything was going to be fine.

"I could always give you a vicodin," She raised up slightly kissing him softly, his hand moved to her hair pulling her in closer as he deepened the kiss.

"Hey, don't you guys have a bedroom for that." Wilson said standing up and stretching on his way to the bathroom.

"Bite me," House called to his retreating form

"I'll leave that to Alison."

House carefully helped Alison make her way down the hallway to their bedroom. After a quick examination he realized that they had to get to the hospital. She was further along than he had originally thought. He watched as she closed her eyes her face contorting with pain as another contraction hit her. His mind was already trying to put together how they were going to get to the hospital in the middle of the storm. He really didn't want to think about the possibility of delivering the twins on the side of the road, but then again the hospital was only a half hour away. Which in this weather it would probably take them over an hour to get there and based off of the frequency of her contractions the babies would be born long before then.

"I know that face, what's wrong?" She asked reaching for his hand after he had removed his gloves, one good thing about working in a hospital they had an endless supply of gloves and other first aid items. Thanks to House's need to "run out" of supplies when he was in the clinic, he would come home with pockets of gloves and any thing else he found in the room. His excuse was that it was simply pay back for Cuddy forcing him to be in there against his will.

"It seems they have my sense of humor. Your six centimeters dilated and since your water just broke. I don't think it will be very long." He left out the part about the position of the baby there wasn't any point in worrying her. The baby could still change positions so he didn't need to say anything, for now at least.

"I can't have the babies here, what if something goes wrong?"

"It'll be ok, your in a house full of doctors."

"I don't want Chase anywhere near me,"

"Chase can be in charge of clean up." House offered running his hand in small circles over her stomach.

"I don't care what he does as long as he's not part of the delivery."

"Roll over on your side," He helped her to turn onto her side, grabbing one of the extra pillows to place under her stomach. "Now I'm going to go get a few things together. You just stay here and try to get some rest." He pulled her hair back out of her face tucking it behind her shoulder, leaning forward slightly to brush a kiss across her lips. Then grabbing his cane from where it leaned against the night stand he slowly limped out of the bedroom.

* * *

House slowly limped down the hallway looking for Wilson stopping to check the bathroom before heading to the living room. He found Wilson sitting on the couch watching the last bit of the game. He sunk heavily into the couch cushions next to Wilson, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. His head resting in his hands he took a few deep breaths trying to calm his rapidly beating heart.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you remember how to deliver a baby?" Wilson took in House's pale face and the way he was shaking slightly. There were only two things that would scare him like this, and he had just filled his vicodin prescription for him so it was definitely the second one.

"Allison's having the babies?" Wilson had to ask even though he already knew the answer.

"No I just thought it would be a good conversation starter." House muttered rolling his eyes, and sinking back against the couch.

"How far apart are here contractions?"

"About fifteen minutes, do you have your medical bag in your truck?"

"Yeah I just restocked it, come on you look like you could use some fresh air." Wilson grabbed his keys from the table heading towards the door.

"Great make the cripple go out side in the snow." House muttered grabbing his jacket before heading outside.

* * *

Alison was curled up on her side having given up on the possibility of sleep thanks to the pain of her contractions. That were now only about five minutes apart. She was just about to yell for House when she heard the bedroom door creaking open the steady thump of his cane hitting the tile floor was almost soothing. She could feel him getting closer, but she didn't bother to open her eyes. Until she heard someone else come into the room, her eyes fluttered open to find Wilson and Foreman standing at the foot of the bed and House off to the side. They didn't seem to notice she was awake right away, instead they were preoccupied with the supplies and towels they had stacked on the other side of the bed.

"Greg?"

"Hey, I thought you were sleeping." He took a seat on the edge of the bed, moving his hand along her stomach. He let out a small sigh of relief when he felt that both babies were now in the head down position. The first baby had been laying on his side to low for delivery.

"Kind of hard to do when I feel like I'm being ripped in two."

"It shouldn't be too much longer." It was the only thing he could come up with to say, there wasn't really anything he could do for her.

She pulled herself up into a sitting position with House's help, tucking her feet up under herself. House sat on the edge of the bed next to her, he had kicked Foreman and Wilson out awhile ago. He could tell that it was starting to wear on her, trying to keep up appearances in front of them. He knew she wouldn't break down in front of them, not that she needed to break down.

"Come here" he murmured pulling her against his chest, she slid her arms around his waist. He hands moved against her lower back easing the tightening muscles as another contraction hit her. She tightened her grip on him her breath coming out in soft pants against his chest.

"Its ok, take slow deep breaths." he turned his wrist to see his watch, watching as the seconds ticked by. Until her body relaxed against his her breathing slowly returning to normal.

* * *

The delivery itself went by in a painful blur, of House barking commands his voice only softening when he offered small words of encouragement to her. It didn't take long for the first baby to come screaming into the world. She didn't miss the tears shining in House's eyes when he placed the small baby against her stomach. She barely had a chance to catch her breath before the second baby decided it was time to be born. House carefully passed the first baby to Foreman, turning his attention back to Cameron. Wilson was at her side coaching her through the delivery. She would have preferred for it to have been House but she knew that he wouldn't willingly give up what little control he had over the delivery.

Foreman had just finished with the first boy and had him wrapped in a soft baby towel that House had given him. When the second baby came screaming into the world into House's big hands. House took just a moment to tie the cord off and then allowed himself a chance to really look at him. He was perfect and when he glanced up at Allison he had tears glistening in his eyes and streaming down his cheeks. He was overwhelmed with emotion.

He set back to watch Foreman put the other baby on Allison's tummy while Wilson wiped the sweat from her brow, grinning from ear to ear. Reluctantly House handed the baby to Foreman to get him cleaned up. While he helped Alison through the last bit of the delivery, making sure she was okay before he allowed himself to relax.

House moved to where Wilson had been sitting as Foreman passed the baby back to him. Now cleaned up and wrapped in a soft blue baby towel. Both Foreman and Wilson kissed Allison on top of the head and quietly made their way out of the room.

She looked up from her son into House's ice blue eyes knowing that her world was complete. He saw that satisfied look in her eye and felt his heart open up for probably the first time in his life. He figured that he probably would never live down the tears he had cried in front of Wilson, but helping bring his babies into the world was worth every tear he had ever shed.

* * *

Cuddy and Stacey were just turning the corner when they saw him step out of the elevator. House made a quick sweep of the area trying to find a way around them, groaning when he realized there wasn't one. Cuddy stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him, House had the closest thing to smile on his face that she had seen in years. He had his bag slung over his shoulder and his I pod tucked into his pocket.

"The TV in the maternity lounge isn't working, besides shouldn't you be in the clinic." Cuddy said trying to get him to stop before he passed them.

"Chase and Foreman will be covering my hours for the next two weeks." House called over his shoulder as he continued down the hall. Followed closely by the annoying click of Cuddy and Stacey's heals.

"I didn't authorize that." Cuddy said coming to stand in front of him blocking his path, House rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm taking the time to bond with my sons. You know what they say these first few weeks are so important. Besides I have tenure so you can't fire me for taking my first vacation in four years." He responded a grin tugging at his lips as watched the dumbfounded expression cross Cuddy's face.

"Dr. Cameron had the babies? I wasn't aware that she was admitted."

"She wasn't. She went into labor last night and we couldn't get to the hospital because of the storm. And her name isn't Dr. Cameron any more its Dr. House now." House held up his left hand the simple gold band on his ring finger sparkling in the light.

"You got married?" she asked incredulously.

"I couldn't have my babies born bastards now could I?" House didn't give her a chance to respond continuing on his way to the room where Alison was waiting.

He had to go and transfer the care of their latest patient to Wilson, Chase and Foreman would be doing most of the work but he still needed Wilson to over see them. He could hear the steady click of Cuddy's heals as she followed him. He knew her curiosity would get the best of her, she had to see the babies for herself. Probably wanted to see if they were born with horns and a tail.

Alison was sitting on the bed with the babies laying in front of her, she was in the process of trying to get them dressed after their exam. They looked so much alike that she had to rely on the small spot of nail polish on James's big toe. It was really the only way to tell them apart, that was why they had dressed them in completely different outfits. She still couldn't get over how much they looked like House, they even had his piercing blue eyes.

"Cuddy came to see if they were born with horn's and a tail." House limped over to the bed resting his cane against the table next to the bed. He leaned in and stole a quick kiss before leaning over the bed to finish buttoning up James's outfit. Alison simply rolled her eyes and moved on to start dressing little Greg.

"Hi Dr. Cuddy, Stacey come in." Alison said waving them into the room when she noticed that they were still standing at the door watching them.

"Alison, how are you feeling?" Cuddy asked on her way over to the bed to get a better look at the babies. Stacey hovered back by the door, trying to decide if she really wanted to see them or if she just wanted to leave.

"Good, a little sore but good." Alison couldn't seem to keep the smile off of her face, it only seemed to get bigger.

"Their beautiful, can I hold him?" Cuddy asked stepping around House to stand closer to the bed, watching as Alison finished snapping up little Greg's outfit.

"Sure, but you might want this, they just ate." Alison explained handing her one of the blankets to drape over shoulder. Before carefully passing little Greg to her, the baby fitting easily into her arms.

"He's beautiful Greg." House had wondered over to where Stacey seemed to be supporting the wall with James curled up against his chest. He was trying in his own way to make a truce with her, and Stacey seemed to understand offering him a warm smile. House's only acknowledgement was a quick nod of his head before he limped over to the chair next to the bed.

"What are their names?" Stacey asked seeming to feel safe that the wall wasn't going to fall she moved away from it making her way over to stand by the bed.

"Dr. Cuddy is holding Gregory Mathew House Jr. And Greg is holding James Nathaniel House." Alison answered gesturing to each baby as she happily shared their names.

"You named him after Dr. Wilson?" Cuddy couldn't resist asking, not that she was surprised by it. Before Alison had come along Wilson was the only one House would even let near him.

"And my father." Alison replied as Cuddy passed little Greg back to her, she couldn't keep the smile off of her face as she gathered him close, not that she cared to.

"How do you tell them apart?" Cuddy asked looking at the two seemingly identical babies, the only noticeable difference was their outfits.

"With this." House slid the sock off of James's foot to reveal the small blob of red nail polish on his big toe.

"Leave it to you to paint your son's toenails House." she just shook her head and smiled at them all. Her and Stacey made a quiet exit from the room.

Later that day, House stopped in front of the elevators glancing over at Alison to make sure she was alright. His fingers tightened around the handle of the stroller he was pushing when a nurse came to stand next to it trying to get a look inside. The canopies were up on the double convertible stroller blocking anyone from being able to see in. His free hand moved to the small of Alison's back ushering her into the elevator, as the elevator dinged the doors swishing open.

House moved to the back of the elevator leaning his back against the wall, Alison leaned heavily against his side letting her eyes drift shut. His fingers skimmed across her back giving her a slight nudge forward when the elevator stopped on the parking level. It was time for them to go home, life wasn't perfect but it was pretty damn close.

The End

* * *

I hope you all liked the ending, review and let me know.


End file.
